hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Hello yoshi in Back to the Multiverse
'' Hello yoshi in Back to the Multiverse'' is an action-adventure game that was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on November 20, 2012, in North America, November 21, 2012, in Australia and November 23, 2012, in Europe. The game is based on the American animated television series Family Guy, most notably the episode "Road to the Multiverse", and is also a continuation of the "The Big Bang Theory" episode. This game also features the return of Stewie's evil half-brother Bertram, who was killed in the show. Back to the Multiverse is the first Family Guy console game since Family Guy Video Game! in 2006. When the game was available for pre-order, people who pre-ordered the game received a special level, based on Aliens: Colonial Marines, another video game based on the Aliens trademark also owned by 20th Century Fox, which was released the next February to similar negative reception. In December 2014, Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse was removed from Steam.1 Gameplayedit Players control Hello yoshi in an adventure that pits them against one of the villans, Bowser. Back to the Multiverse features both co-operative and competitive multiplayer modes built around the characters. Extra challenge levels, multiplayer maps, costumes, and playable Family Guy characters are unlocked through gameplay.2 CharactersEdit Playable Characters * Yoshi * Tessie * Mimmy * Mary * Marie * Ludwiga * Rosalina EnemiesEdit * Piranha Plant * Goomba * Geeks * Bob-omb * Amish men * Boo * Magikoopa * Fuzzy * Wheelchair men * Evil cats * Bullet Bill * Cheep Cheep * Spiny * Warriors * Service men * Pirates * Elves * Chickens * Purple Eel BossesEdit Main bosses * Koopalings * Helicopter * Red Yoshi * Kuromi * Bowser jr * Sly and Gobbo * Violet True arena bosses * Petey piranha * King boo * Block warrior * Dragonia * Klawdia koopa * Dry Bowser OthersEdit * Dry bones * Ludwig * Daniel * Noddy * Master tubby bear * Marie's husband * Pink yoshi * Martha monkey * Hello kitty * Birdo * Tanya * My melody * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Waluigi * Toad * Chococat * Peach * Daisy * Carmen * Lila * Maria * Musa Plotedit Hello yoshi, Rosalina and Sprixies live in the peace In this new adventure, Bowser and other villans kidnap sprixies and go to alternate universe when Rosalina and Hello yoshi need to defeat before the end in the galaxy, builds a multiverse-traveling remote control and goes through the multiverse to build an army that will help him destroy Hello yoshi. When Rosalina, Ludwig, Mimmy, Marie, Mary and Tessie decide to go find koopalings and the rest the villans and kill them, Bowser unleashes his army on them. Some members of this army are characters from the TV series, such as Larry, Lemmy, Iggy, Roy, Wendy, Morton and Kamek's work-overwhelmed Christmas elves from "Road to the North Pole" (Santa is good). Hello yoshi follow koopalings and Bowser's family and friends through seven different planets in future galaxy, though not all of these are based on the ones from "Road to the Multiverse". Hello yoshi go to the Greek planet, the first planet in future galaxy The first planet, Hello yoshi go to is a universe ruled by Greeks. Larry koopa is a boss in this first planet Hello yoshi go to the Amish planet, the second The second planet is one that is ruled by the Amish (whom Roy gave quick-growth seeds to in exchange for the promise that they build him a weapon is a boss). Hello yoshi go to the third planet when everybody have a wheelchairs The third planet is ruled by paraplegic people. Lemmy is a boss this third planet Hello yoshi go to the evil earth planet and save Yoshi kidnaped by Wendy (as the boss in this fourth planet) The fourth planet is one where everyone is evil. Yoshi is now a new playable character after defeat Wendy Mayor west tells Yoshi, Mimmy, Mary, Tessie, Marie, Rosalina and Ludwig to defeat a Helicopter, Iggy and kill Mayor McCheese (the president in the Food planet) The fifth planet is the Food planet when Mayor McCheese is the president in this planet, the helicopter is the 1 phase boss and Iggy is the 2 phase boss After defeat Iggy, Yoshi shoots Mayor McCheese as assinate, and they did it Hello yoshi go to the sixth planet when is just ocean with big boats The sixth planet is where pirates became dominant. Morton is the boss this sixth planet All Hello yoshi go to the last planet in the future galaxy, when is Father christmas's home planet The last planet is where there is Kamek as boss and Kidnaps Father christmas since everyone buys their Christmas gifts online. When Hello yoshi defeat Kamek, Father christmas take one for all a gift for award and they go to a mission and Father christmas in stay his home planet Hello yoshi go to the ship station is really Bowser's empire when had alien chicken, alien Koopatrop and the rest Koopatrop The ship-station is where the Earth is invaded by Giant Chickens from outer space. Hello yoshi free Dry bones, Noddy, Ludwig, Daniel, Marie's husband, Master Tubby bear, Pink Yoshi, Birdo, Hello kitty, Martha monkey, Tanya, Melody, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Toad, Chococat, Waluigi, Peach, Daisy, Miss Mary, Lila, Musa and Carmen Bowser jr., Red yoshi and Kuromi as the boss When Hello yoshi defeat villans, the sprixies almost save, but Bowser, sly and Gobbo are last survive villans and kidnap again Sprixies and take inside the T-rex Hello yoshi must save their galaxy before as doom forever Hello yoshi return in this real galaxy, something Bowser riding T-rex along with Sly and Gobbo riding a cilinder ship At the end of the game, Bowser uses a Tyrannosaurus and an army of alternate versions of himself to try to destroy Rosalina, Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Ludwig, Marie and Mary as well as destroying their world when the bomb on the Tyrannosaurus' back gets close enough to their toyland planet and the rest the galaxy. If Hello yoshi defeat the Tyrannosaurus, Bowser and other villans fall out, begs Yoshi to not kill him, and states that they could rule the multiverse together. Yoshi refuses, but jails Bowser and the rest the villans in Mr Plod's jail All the Sprixies, friends, the all the people and Hello yoshi are happily ever after The end! Hello yoshi forever! TriviaEdit * Yoshi is now a playable character after defeat Wendy * In References: Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse received mixed to negative reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Xbox 360 version 42.35% and 39/100,38 the PlayStation 3 version 35.87% and 40/10047 and the PC version 25.00% and 42/100.56 * Hello yoshi are going to metal-war-adventure Category:Games